Their Eternal Love
by BlazingPhoenix57
Summary: It has been over 3 months now, Vegnagun was gone, and Shuyin and Lenne were resting at last. Yuna was returning from her 'Last Mission' with the Gullwings that had taken a few days to complete, and wanted nothing more than to continue her life with 'him.'
1. Return From ‘Last Mission’

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Final Fantasy Storys or any Characters from the games or movie. **

**Warning- SPOILER ALERT!!! This Fanfic takes place after the 'Final Mission' in FFX-2 International and therefore refers to that extra part of the story alot, not only that, there are referals to the Perfect Ending to X-2 where the player receives 100 percent on their Story Completion. So, read at your own risk, if you would like to see the scenes from 'Last Mission' there is a link to the website I went to on my Profile. Apart from that I urge you to read this as I think it makes a lovely addition to the ending of X-2. There will be 5 Chapters in total, I will update with Chapter 2 very soon.**

* * *

**Their Eternal Love**

**Chapter 1- Return From 'Last Mission'**

Yuna descended from the ramp of the majestic airship onto her home soil, it was a calm day with blue skies and a light breeze. She had finally made it back from her long mission with her fellow Gullwings, a mission they would never forget as it taught the 3 of them valuable lessons. As she began to head toward her village Yuna heard a voice call out from behind her.

Rikku: "Yunie!" the excitable Al-Bhed girl cried as she came running down the ramp.

Yuna: "What is it Rikku?"

Rikku: "You won't forget about what we went through in those ruins will you?"

Yuna giggled – "No chance, I know we'll stay in touch this time, I promise."

Rikku: "That's good, anyways, I'm off again, those ancient machina don't dig themselves up by themselves you know!"

Yuna: "Ok, be careful now, and don't be a stranger, come and visit us some time."

Rikku smiled and let out a little giggle – "You mean you and the man who stole your heart."

Yuna blushed – "I can't wait to see him again, it's been awhile now and I've missed him so much already."

Rikku: "So why are you telling me? Go and find him!" she said bouncing up and down.

Yuna: "Right!" Just as she turned to head home she noticed Paine at the top of the ramp.

Paine: "Go and be with him Yuna, make the most of the time you two have together." She nodded her head in her usual way of encouragement.

Yuna: "Ok, thanks Paine!" Yuna waved to her and started towards her village.

The Celsius took of and was over the horizon in a matter of seconds, leaving Yuna with her thoughts, those of her latest adventure, and those that she had always had since the day she started her journey – him. She blushed as she thought of him holding her in his arms, of hearing his voice and looking into her eyes. She started running, barely able to control herself, she had been away form him for too long and all she wanted to do was be at his side again.

Yuna entered Besaid Village and was greeted with the usual welcomes from the townsfolk. She immediately caught sight of some very familiar faces.

Yuna: "Wakka! Lulu!" she called out as she walked over to her former guardians.

Wakka: "Ah! Hey Yuna! What ya doin' back so soon eh? How was the trip?"

Yuna: "It's a long story."

Lulu: "One I hope you will tell us tonight, there will be the usual party held to welcome you back again."

Yuna: "Deal, but uumm….." She looked to the ground, trying to hide the fact that her face had turned red.

Lulu and Wakka both smiled and looked at each other, they knew what she wanted to know – "He's over by the temple" Lulu whispered while Wakka pointed in the correct direction.

Yuna: "Thanks!" Yuna ran over to where Wakka was pointing, and there he was, sitting near the edge of the temple stairs. Yuna whistled like he had taught her back when they first met, it instantly got his attention, he sprang to his feet, a nice smile appearing on his face.

Tidus: "Yuna! You're back!" He ran over to her and they immediately embraced each other, holding on tightly so they could both feel each others' warmth. A tear ran down Yuna's cheek – "What's wrong?" he asked.

Yuna: "I missed you so much." she said, trying to hide the emotion in her voice, trying to mask the fact that she was blushing again.

Tidus: "I missed you too" he said as he wiped away the tear and looked into her eyes. "_Same old Yuna," _he thought to himself, it wasn't a bad thing, to him, Yuna was perfect and the fact that she was still so shy only made her that much more cute. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Yuna remembered one of the things she had said to Rikku on their last mission –

"I've been away from Besaid too long now, I wonder if he's watching the same sunset…"

"The same……huh?" Rikku had said.

"But you know, even though we watch the same things, everyday, it's with a new perspective."

"Is that sooo?" Rikku answered.

"It's just that……nowadays, it hurts to be away from him."

"Ooohhhhh……" Rikku replied.

Yuna: "That temple did more then just make us stronger."

Tidus: "Really? What else did it do?"

Yuna: "It reminded the 3 of us of what we have and what we mean to each other."

Tidus: "I see, you know, it looks like it did one more thing as well…"

Yuna: "And what would that be….." she was cut off by the sensation of his lips on hers, a feeling she would always love, and she felt herself melting with his touch. She closed her eyes and held him tighter.

They broke the kiss after a little while and Tidus gave her an answer – "Made you even more beautiful then ever." Yuna blushed, hard this time, Tidus could easily make out what his words had done.

Yuna: "I-I, you, you're so wonder." She finally got out, as she brought her hand to his face and he ran his fingers through her hair. They let themselves fall into another kiss, and they both stayed that way for a few minutes, exploring each others' mouths with their tongues, allowing their passion to drive them.

When they finally parted, they noticed the sun was just starting to set, the party would be starting in a few hours, and they wanted some alone time before the celebrations began. Tidus escorted Yuna to their tent and they went inside, but not before noticing a playful glare from Lulu due to a thumbs-up from Wakka. They got inside and just looked into each others' eyes, finally, they put their arms around each other and stayed that way for awhile, doing nothing but hold each other.

Yuna was back, the first time she had left the island by herself since he had returned, and what a feeling it was to return home, knowing that he was their waiting for her. Now they were back together again, and it felt so right. In the 3 months since his return they had just done normal things, but had never gone away or separated from each other, except for that brief stay in Zanarkand the evening of his return. Yuna was home, Tidus was their with her, and they were completely happy, nothing else was needed, for either of them, just the other.

* * *

**There you go people! Chapter 1, I know it may be abit long for the opening but I thought it was essential to establish the setting, mood etc. Any questions my contact details are on my Profile. Other than that please read and review!**


	2. Time Standing Still

**Ok everyone! Chapter 2 is now available! And boy is it a looooooonnng one! I make 2 notes during this chapter though to try and enhance your reading experience so please read them. lol well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Time Standing Still**

That night there was a massive bonfire in the centre of the village, Yuna's party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time, however, 2 people were absent for the majority of the night, as they wanted to be alone together…

Wakka: "Hey ya! Where are those two? I can't find them anywhere!"

Lulu: "They walked off after dinner, can you really blame them? They've been through so much together, let them be alone Wakka!" She glared at him.

Wakka: "Uuhhhhh, right!" A nervous pitch in his voice. "It's just that I wanted to hear more about Yuna's last trip ya."

Lulu: "Yuna told us enough, we know what happened in the ruins, and about what happened between her and the other Gullwings. That's all we need to know."

She passed their son over to him with a smirk on her face. "Here, he needs changing."

Wakka: 'Sighs' "Ok, I'll fix him up, come along now ya?"

Meanwhile, down at the coastline, far from the village, Yuna and Tidus were walking hand-in-hand, talking about what had been going on for the past few days..

Yuna: "So, that's it?"

Tidus: "Yeah, not much to go on, not like what you told us tonight."

Yuna giggles: "Well, I know that we learnt a lot, but still…." She stopped walking and looked at Tidus, hopeful.

Tidus: "Hhmm? What is it?" He asked, as she leaned into him.

Yuna: "Nothing, I just like knowing that you're not going to disappear again. That day when we defeated Sin, it broke my heart, seeing you fade away like that."

Tidus let a sigh escape from his lips: "I know, it broke mine as well, I felt shattered, knowing that I would probably never see you again, never hold you again." He gently pushed her back a little bit so he could look into her eyes. Yuna felt her heart flutter. "Never…" his sentence was cut short as he leaned in and kissed her. He held onto her tightly, letting her know that he was right there with her, and that he wasn't going anywhere. Yuna broke the kiss after a while and looked into his eyes.

Yuna: "I need you…" she said, feeling her heart in her throat, knowing that her face was probably turning red again, and feeling tears well up in her eyes, she couldn't help it, it was truly a magical moment for them.

Tidus: "You have me, you always have Yuna, and you always will. I'm real, I'm not a dream anymore, and I'm standing right here, in front of you…. I need you too." He said as he gently kissed her forehead. Yuna wrapped her arms around him tightly, his words had been absolutely perfect, and it touched her in a way that only he could. Tidus reciprocated this by putting his arms around her waist and holding her tightly. He could tell she was crying.. he looked down at her face, and she lifted it so their eyes met.

Tidus knew that Yuna's tears weren't ones of sadness, or loneliness, she was crying because she was happy, a genuine smile had appeared one her face. Tidus raised a hand to her face and wiped away her tears. Yuna closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling, then she felt his breath on her eye, she hoped that he would say it, because she would never get tired of it and she loved to hear it, and sure enough, he whispered very softly…. "I love you , Yuna, with all my heart."

**(Ok, I need you to do something now, just as you start reading the next paragraph, think back to when Yuna and Tidus shared their first kiss and the song that was played, you know the one I'm talking about. Imagine that starting to play as you start to read the next paragraph ok.)**

Yuna: "I love you too!" She whispered as she threw her arms around his neck and they embraced in a very deep, passionate kiss. They were near the trees now and so they lay down under one of them while they continued to express their love for one another. Tidus sat up slightly so he was leaning against the tree and Yuna turned around slightly so they were both now facing the beautiful ocean scenery. But their kiss was still continuing, and as Tidus wrapped his arms around the front of Yuna's chest and he felt her lean into his body more, tilting her neck slightly, and deepening their passionate kiss as he parted her lips with his tongue. They stayed that way for what seemed like eternity, and they didn't care even if it was that long, as all that mattered to them was the moment, complete, perfect, heaven. That's what they were in, and that's how they wanted to stay.

For that moment, it seemed to them like time was standing still, and they enjoyed every second of it, not wanting it to ever end, it wasn't until Wakka found them that tey realized just how late it was…

Wakka: "Oh ya! I'm sorry ey!" As he emerged from the track near the village, it occurred to them that they had walked the entire island together, lost in a sea of passion. Tidus and Yuna emerged from their paradise in each others kiss and slowly stood up, Tidus lifting Yuna to her feat of course as yet another romantic gesture.

Yuna: "What is it Wakka?" She asked in a very soft voice.

Wakka: "Well, it's late ya, and Lulu asked me to come and get you, so you don't fall asleep out here." Yuna and Tidus gave each other a weird look then did the same to Wakka. If this were a cartoon, a sweat mark would have appeared behind his head. "Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted ya, I didn't mean to spoil the moment."

Tidus: "Nah!" He said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. "It's ok, we should probably be getting to sleep, hey Yuna."

Yuna nodded, only realizing just now that she was tired. "We'd better go back to our hut before we fall asleep out here." She said, but with a strange emotion in her voice. Tidus looked over at her only to see her wink at him. He felt his face turn a little red, the thought of falling asleep in Yuna's bed with her, just about nothing could beat that. He gave her a quick kiss to let her know he acknowledged what she was hinting at.

Wakka: "Right ya! I'd better take you two back to the village…" It was then he heard a rustle behind him, he spun around to see Lulu approach. "Uh-oh, I'm in for it now ya."

Lulu: "What are you still doing here? I told you to let them know of the time then to come straight back to the village." She said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Wakka: "Ah, I'm sorry Lu, I was just going to bring them back and…" He was cut off by one of Lulu's infamous death stares. "I-I-I well, that is…" It was no good, he couldn't think of anything to say, so he just stopped talking and nodded to her. Tidus and Yuna couldn't help laugh at the situation.

Lulu: "Good." She said, as she started back to the village with Wakka in pursuit. She was surprised when he took her hand and walked with her. It made her slightly blush. Wakka put his hand behind his back and gave the young couple a thumbs-up. Yuna giggled a bit and Tidus commented: "Poor guy, he's in the dog-house again." This made Yuna laugh and she took his hand in her, they happily laced their fingers with each other and started back.

The couple entered the village to a nice quiet sound, everyone was asleep so no one would bother them, Tidus took Yuna by her other hand as they approached the bonfire and looked at her lovingly. He ran the back of his hand across her left cheek and gave her a nice slow kiss. Yuna closed her eyes and as she did she felt her feat leave the ground as he picked her up. She couldn't help but smile through the kiss as he approached the entrance to their hut and spun around. He went in backwards and gently placed Yuna on the bed. She starred at him with those beautifully mismatched eyes, and then holding out one of her arms and patting the spot next to her, silently asking him to join her.

Tidus removed his Blitzer outfit and crawled into bed with the beautiful woman, draping his arm around her and bringing her close, he lifted his head a little which caused a look of intrigue on Yuna's face, he lent over her ear, she closed her eyes and she once again felt his breath one her ear and neck, she knew what he was about to say…. Or so she thought.

Tidus: "Yuna, I want you in my life forever, I want to exist only with you, and I want to be with you, forever."

Yuna's heart began to race, what was he saying? Was he? Could he be? Her thoughts were cut off by Tidus whispering again.. "I love you so much Yuna, it hurts when we separate, even if it's just for a few moments."

Yuna: "I know, it hurts me as well, and I love you too, more than you could ever imagine, but, what are you saying?" She asked trying to hind the emotion that had been building up.

Tidus: "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Yuna: "And I with you." Yuna had tears streaking down her face now, her emotions had gotten the better of her and she felt so helpless, but so strong too, as she was in the arms of the man she loved. Tidus wiped the tears from her face and kissed her passionately, then broke the kiss and said: "I'd like to take us to the next step." Yuna smiled nervously and nodded: "So do I." she said, and they embraced each other in a long and passionate kiss…and once again, time seemed to stand still, just for them.

**(I'm doing this as if you were actually playing the game and this were one of the scenes, in which case the screen would pull out a bit to reveal an extended view of Tidus and Yuna kissing and then the screen would fade into black, as it would have done at the end of the first chapter). **

**Chapter 2 Complete!**

* * *

**Well that's it for this one, the next chapter won't be up for a few days though unfortunately as I have x-mas work and I'll be completely exhausted so I won't be able to start Ch3 for about 3-4 days. Anyways please read and review! And please tell me if I'm repeating parts in the chapter so I know not to do it again in the next.**


	3. Return To Zanarkand

**Chapter 3 is up! It took awhile but it's finally finished. This one is a little different from the other two but I think it's alright. Except for when a certain bad guy is brought up but hey that's how the story goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Return To Zanarkand **

It was early morning in Besaid, the sun was only just creeping over the horizon, the birds were chirping, and the dogs were starting to bark every so often like usual. Tidus was the first to wake, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he turned to see his vision of perfection, cuddled up tightly against him. Yuna was so peaceful, but he knew he had to wake her, as they had something special planned for this morning, he lent over very gently so as not to disturb her sleep, then carefully whispered into her ear.

Tidus: "Yuna…Yuna, wake up beautiful." He said with a grin on his face. Yuna stirred in her sleep and woke slowly. Blinking a few times, she couldn't help smiling when she saw Tidus' face leaning over her own, and only a slight gap between their lips. Even though she was still groggy, Yuna followed her instincts and closed the gap between them, finding lovely sweetness in their kiss, the perfect way for her to start another day with 'him.'

They separated after a little while and stared into each others eyes, Tidus ran his fingers through her hair and across her cheek. Yuna blushed and nuzzled his nose with hers, causing another kiss. Tidus broke the kiss this time after about a minute and slowly got up, with Yuna's arms around his neck of course. They stood over their bed, hugging for a few short seconds. Tidus stepped back and Yuna did the same, they did not want to let go of each other but had no choice, they had to get ready. Even though they got changed in the same room, they always had their backs to each other, respecting their own privacy. Tidus was ready and into his uniform quickly. Yuna was still finishing up but said something.

Yuna: "Um….you can turn around now, i-if you want…." She sounded shy, and when Tidus turned he knew why, Yuna was dressed, however, she hadn't put her shorts on yet, and was in the process of putting them on, her pink underwear in plain sight. They both blushed before Yuna said in a calm yet shy voice: "For your eyes only." She winked slightly and both of them blushed harder at the situation. Yuna quickly finished getting dressed and walked over to him. He gave her a quick kiss and led her outside.

They walked down to the beach and watched as the sun rose over the horizon, Tidus stood behind Yuna and wrapped his arms around her waist. Yuna smiled and happily brought her hands down to match his, lacing his fingers with her own. She felt her breath across her neck and heard him whisper into her ear.

Tidus: "You look so radiant in this light." He said, planting a kiss on her neck. Yuna felt herself blush at this and giggled. "I love you Yuna." That was it, Yuna's smile faded and she turned to face her lover. "I love you too." She said, and the two of them embraced in another passionate kiss. After the sun had risen, the two finally broke their kiss and headed for the main beachhead on Besaid. "Are you ready to go?" asked Tidus.

Yuna: "Yes, I want to see it again." She said with eagerness clear in her voice. The two of them walked hand-in-hand and stopped when they saw a familiar airship descend and land close by. The ramp of the Celsius descended and they saw Rikku standing at the top.

Rikku: "Come on Yunie! I wanna get over there and start excavating!" the excitable al-bhed cried. Tidus and Yuna laughed a little. Rikku hadn't changed at all, and was just as hyper as ever. The Celsius lifted off and it didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Nothing really happened on board, Yuna and Tidus had a discussion with Rikku, Pain and Brother about general things, Rikku asked Yuna if anything 'eventful' took place last night causing Yuna to blush hard and exclaim: "Oh! Excuuuse me! That's very private!" Rikku just laughed and Tidus wrapped an arm around Yuna's waist to try and settle her down.

The Celsius made descent into the Zanarkand Ruins, which had undergone a change in the last couple of weeks. The main stadium area had been completely hollowed out by construction crews and so the Celsius had a clear landing zone inside the ruins. Rikku bounded out first: "Let's go let's go let's go!!!" she screamed, eager to start excavating. Paine wanted to brush up on some of her skills against the fiends that were lurking around and so she went off on her own. Yuna and Tidus meanwhile decided to take a stroll around the ancient city itself. Tidus let her to what appeared to be his old neighborhood, and even found his old place. He took Yuna inside, eager to show his girl where he used to 'live.'

Tidus: "It's up here." He said, engaging random fiends as they went. Yuna fought as well, taking out several fiends quickly thanks to her 'Trigger Happy' skill. However, she quickly found herself surrounded and realized she couldn't take them all. As the first attack came at her a dazzling blue Blitzball came down through the ceiling engulfed in energy and annihilated the fiends instantly. She breathed a sigh of relief as Tidus jumped through the hole he had created with his attack and smiled. "My hero." She said, giving him a quick by passionate kiss. "That's all of them." Tidus stated, "Come on! It's just a bit further!"

They arrived at his room and went in. It wasn't much, but Tidus described what it used to be like to Yuna and she smiled. That's when Tidus' smile vanished. Yuna looked concerned and walked over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Tidus looked over to her and said. "For some reason, being back in Zanarkand again reminds me of Seymour." An angry tone in his voice, Yuna felt herself shiver, knowing what he was referring to. "The day he forced you to marry him, I'd never felt such anger before, such rage. When I saw him take hold of you and bring you lips to meet his, I just wanted to leap forward and take his head off!" Yuna could tell he was getting really upset and quickly flung her arms around him. "I know, I felt so dirty back then, so used. But you know, that night when you kissed me, all of those feelings just washed away, replaced by the feeling of love and compassion that you had given me."

Tidus smiled, and Yuna did as well, "You're right, all of that is in the past now, and I know we'll never be able to forget about it, but we can move on, after all, all I need is you, Yuna." Yuna felt a tear go down her cheek and Tidus wiped it away. "I couldn't have said that better myself, I know we can't forget, but as long as we cherish each other, and love each other… we'll be ok." The two then embraced in a very deep and passionate kiss, Tidus parting her lips with his tongue and meeting hers, they were existing only for each other.

As they left the building they felt as if they had grown a little, they were much closer now, if that were possible, and felt even more for each other, their love was deepening, and that's exactly how they wanted it to be. They met everyone back at the ruins, Rikku was going ballistic as she had discovered a ton of different Machina and even some new ones, and was only just starting her excavation too. Paine had returned, disappointed though, as the fiends didn't prove to be much of a challenge for her: "Hurt time was quick with these ones." She said in a disappointed voice. The others laughed and continued with their work, Rikku told her to stay and follow her down into the depths, thinking there might be stronger ones down near the old cloister of Lady Yunalesca. Paine agreed and after saying goodbye to Yuna and Tidus, followed Rikku into the cloister. Brother had agreed to take the couple back to Besaid and they were soon home.

Once again on the beach, Yuna and Tidus took some time to communicate to each other about what had happened in Zanarkand..

Tidus: "I'm sorry for bring up painful memories Yuna, I shouldn't have let it get to me."

Yuna: "Don't be sorry, it's something that affects both of us, besides, we've grown from it, and become much closer."

Tidus: "I love you, Yuna, and I want us to be together always."

Yuna: "I love you too, with every ounce of by spirit, we will be together, always." She smiled as she saw that wonderful smirk appear on his face.

They starred into each other's eyes for awhile before embracing in the warmth of the setting sun. Eventually bringing their heads to each other and losing themselves in another kiss. The painful memory would soon disappear into their thoughts as they became consumed by each other, knowing that their love would keep them like this forever. And as they continued their romantic moment, Tidus' thoughts turned to a new part in their lives, and he began to devise a plan, silently, knowing that it would make Yuna happy, and their hearts fully complete, and as one.

**Chapter 3 Complete!**

* * *

**Well that's that, I know bring up that creep Seymour is distasteful but I felt it was nessesary to move things along, though I admit I hated bring him into my Yuna & Tidus Fic. Anyways please read and review! **


	4. The Destiny Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny nor and I claiming to, I have simply used the name of something for story purposes, copied straight from Chairman Gilbert Durandal's 'Destiny Plan' though the one Tidus has is completely different. **

**Ok moving on this Chapter may seem short but that's because the final Chapter will be extremely loooooooooooong, so I hope that's ok with everyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Destiny Plan**

As Tidus was putting together the final pieces to his romantic plan, his thoughts were interrupted by Lulu.

Lulu: "What are you up to?" She asked, with what appeared to be concern in her voice.

Tidus: "Up to? Nothing…nothing at all, really." He did his best, trying to cover what was going on, but Lulu saw right through him.

Lulu: "Don't lie to me, I saw you go off a little while ago, and I saw the Celsius land at the beach then quickly take off again." Tidus looked baffled. "Then about an hour later, it landed again, and I overheard Rikku being excited about something.

Tidus: "Rikku's always excited about something!" He laughed. Once again, Lulu knew he was lying.

Lulu: "No, this time it was different, she was calm about it, and seemed to be in a daze."

Tidus was starting to sweat, he had pretty much been found out, but as long as no one else found out for awhile, everything would be ok. "Please don't tell anyone, ok?" he begged.

Lulu: "Why?" She asked, annoyance clear in her voice now.

Tidus: "Listen, I'm planning a big surprise for Yuna, and I need it kept secret, just for a little while, ok?"

Lulu gave him a weird look, but understood that Yuna would like whatever he did for her so she agreed. Tidus was relieved when she walked off, and examined the item he had acquired at Zanarkand. Earlier, he had contacted Rikku through the Celsius's Comm Sphere and told her the early stages of his plan, she agreed to take a quick break from excavating when he had told her that it would make Yuna very happy.

Rikku, Paine and Brother gave him a lift to Zanarkand where he fought a group of fiends to collect certain gemstones. Then he went to the site and had Rikku use some of the restored Machina to carve the stones together and lastly, create a ring band the size of Yuna's finger. Rikku then flew him back to Besaid, but not before getting all the details from Tidus..

Rikku: "You're gonna WHAAAA?!" she screamed, leaping forward and hugging him, "Congrats!!" She exclaimed, excited beyond belief about what was soon going to be taking place.

Tidus: "Um, thanks Rikku, but don't mention this to anyone ok?"

Rikku: "You bet!"

Tidus was nervous that night, in the 3 hours since he and Yuna had returned from Zanarkand, he had shown her to her tent so she could lie down, contacted Rikku, flown back to Zanarkand, gathered what he needed, and gotten back to Besaid. He entered the hut just as Yuna was waking up, she smiled when she saw him enter.

Tidus: "How was the nap?" he asked in a cheery voice.

Yuna: "Great." She said, stretching her arms and getting up. She walked over to him and they hugged. Tidus lifted her head via her chin with one of his fingers and kissed her. Yuna broke off after a few seconds, smiled, then kissed him back, feeling her face go red as always when she was with him. This time, Tidus broke off and stepped back from her, a slight frown appearing on Yuna's face, one which quickly vanished when she saw what Tidus was doing.

Tidus: "Yuna, I love you, and I want us to be together more than anything." He was down on one knee now, and had taken her hand in his. Yuna's' mouth opened slightly, she covered it with her other hand but that couldn't stop the gasp that had escaped her lips or the tears from welling up in her eyes.

Yuna: "What….what are you saying?" She managed to get out.

Tidus: "Yuna, when I came here, I thought my purpose was to be your guardian and help you defeat Sin. But when that was done, I vanished, I thought I would never see you again. But then, somehow, I reappeared right here in Besaid, it was then I knew why I had come here, what my purpose is."

Yuna: "Your purpose?" said Yuna, tears now streaking down her face.

Tidus: "The very fact that I returned, made real from nothing but a dream, is proof that we're meant to be together, always. It's said that our Destiny's are predetermined, that it's all decided from the moment we are born, but my being here defies that, so I've come to realize, that we choose which paths we follow, and I want to follow mine with you. I would like us to make our Destiny together, just like Lulu and Wakka have done." Yuna couldn't control herself now, she was crying out loud, but had the sense to keep her eyes fixed on his.

Yuna: "Are you saying that….that?"

Tidus: "Yes I am, Yuna…" he pulled the ring out of his jacket and showed it to her, "Will you marry me?" Yuna could barely speak, her emotions had completely overcome her, however, she managed to get out the one word that was important.

Yuna: "Yes!" she cried, Tidus smiled and slid the ring onto her finger, Yuna starred at it, the gem was a beautiful stone that shone brightly. Tidus stood up, and Yuna couldn't fling her arms around him fast enough, they held each other tightly, then, lifting their faces, feel into a deep kiss, the best one they had had yet.

They broke it after awhile, and just looked at each other, they were both in a state of serenity. Yuna lifted her hand and looked at the ring, then looked at Tidus: "Are you sure?" she asked, hoping his answer wouldn't change.

Tidus: "Yes Yuna, I've thought about this a lot and I know it's the correct path for us."

Yuna giggled: "I've never heard you talk like this before." But she liked it, it was proof that they both were growing.

Tidus: "I know, it's strange, but it feels right, and hey, even though we're growing up because of this, we can still say and do what we want, and that's all that matters." Yuna looked at him strangely: "You said something similar during my pilgrimage, it's stuck with me all this time, but, is that **all** that matters to you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Tidus: "No, he said, a smirk appearing on his face, know exactly what Yuna was thinking." He leant down and kissed her softly, just for a moment, then spoke: "What matters the most to me is that I'm here, with you, and knowing that we'll be together for as long as we want."

Yuna: "Right!" she giggled, "Always."

Tidus: "Always." They then lent into another kiss before falling back onto their bed and falling asleep in each others' arms, they knew that tomorrow would be big, everyone would find out about their engagement, however, there would be more to it than that…

**Chapter 4 Complete!**

* * *

**Well that's the 4th Chapter up! I know it may seem abit short, but it sets up everything that will take place in the final chapter. Btw if this story is a hit then I'm thinkning of doing a follow-up fic about Yuna and Tidus' married life together. Anyways please read and review!**


End file.
